User talk:Vermillion King Of Mischief
Welcome FIle:Wiki-wordmark.png Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the File:This one here this one.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page. *Character Rules and Standards *Canon To Fanon Rules Enjoy your time here and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:20, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Mad Dog of Yama Varagarv is from Tower of God. Here's a link if you want to read it: http://www.webtoons.com/en/fantasy/tower-of-god/list?title_no=95 The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 01:55, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Bash Vermillion King Of Mischief (talk) 16:42, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Enjoy Here's the link to the fanfic as well. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 02:58, June 12, 2016 (UTC) As a warm up, start with a 2 and a half mile run. After taking a quick water break and doing some stretches, do 20 push ups and sit ups and then do a set of planks each for one minute. To build up arm strength, take two 1 gallon sized containers and fill them with water. You will hold them horizontally straight for 2 minutes (maybe since you're just starting, start with 1 minute and build your way up) After shaking it out, do a full shuttle run. Then in my case, I loosened up my body by going through different katas or set of moves from my martial art styles. Then do some more strength training like with bench pressing, pull ups and such. then do a snake run, Then to finish off, Do 20 more push ups and sit ups and then stretch it out make sure to hydrate yourself throughout it It's not letting me back in for some reason :/ [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 21:39, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Late Reply Greetings, Vermillion. I got your message a while back, but I've been waiting to try and catch you on chat, since it'd be easier, but whenever I check, no one seems to be on. So, I suppose this is the only way to communicate with ya. What do ya need help with? Million thanks, Vermi! It was a really nice competition, it's really shame you didn't make it. I'm currently taking a break, so I'm makimg just a few articles before I learn how to properly draw on Sketchbook. Hope you're doing great!--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 07:24, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Possible Answer Haven't seen ya on chat, whether it's just me missing you, or you just not being there, haha. What do ya need help with? Yumoz (talk) 17:45, June 10, 2017 (UTC)